Arrrow to the Heart
by mikepd
Summary: The weapons of the Greek gods are being stolen, and the thief plans to use them to takeover the world. The Team plans on stopping him but what happens when two more heroes enter the fray. Conner/Kaldur. SLASH!


Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice. If I did Kaldur and Conner would have been paired up from episode 2 onward.

**Hey guys I know this isn't my normal genre, but I fell for the pairing so I'm trying my hand at this. This idea came from another story I read. So I thought about giving it a try. Okay, now that that's over, let's get on with the story. **

* * *

_**Arrows to the Heart**_

Chapter 1

It was silent as the team waited, in the cover of shadows, for their prey to make their move on an old bow that sat on display at the Liverpool World Museum. Earlier that day, they were assigned by Batman to stake-out the museum. When questioned on the specifics by his protégé, the Dark Knight began to explain that within the last week or so, several museums were being broken into and that ancient weapons were being stolen.

"Okay, so why steal a bunch of old weapons? They aren't gonna do you much good in this day and age," was Kid Flash's response. To which Batman merely glanced at him with a hard glare. Taking this as a cue to be silent, Kid Flash chose to shut his mouth.

"While normally I may agree with you, Kid Flash, however, it's the weapons and who they once belonged to that has me worried. Every weapon that has been stolen so far have been from an exhibit on Ancient Greece, and was said to belong to one of the higher ranking Grecian gods," Batman explained, bringing up pictures of the items that had been stolen so far.

"The Sword of Ares, the Helm of Hades, the Trident of Poseidon, and the Hammer of Hephaestus have been stolen so far and the only other museum that may contain a tool of the Greek gods is the Liverpool World Museum. As you can tell, your mission will be to wait and discover who's stealing these artifacts and capture them."

The team accepted the mission with much enthusiasm as they boarded the bio-ship and talked about what would happen if the thief started using the artifacts.

Even now the thought of what may happen plagued the minds of the young heroes, but they push those thoughts aside so that they may focus on the mission. As 3 am approached, small movements were noticed by Artemis. She echoed what she saw to the team, and told them to prepare for anything.

Robin, who was hidden in the rafters across from the case, watched the case closely and caught sight of a hand seeming to appear out of nowhere. The Boy Wonder quickly pulled out his binoculars and placed an ear bud into his ear. As he got a better view of what was happening, he heard the murmurs of a language he'd never come across before. It was then that he realized that it made sense why no one was able to catch the thief. The thief had been using magic to aid in his escape, making it harder, almost impossible to catch. With this knowledge, he told the rest of team his theory and told them to wait for their foe to get the bow. Kaldur didn't want to take the risk, however, he Okayed Robin's plan for the moment.

Robin watched closely as a faint beam of magic left the ominous floating hand, and began to encircle the display case. After a moment, the case door opened up and the bow began to float out of the case and floated to the thief. Once the bow was safely in their hands, the thief made his hand invisible again and the sound of swift footsteps could be heard around the museum. However, before the thief could get too far, Robin launched a tracking device onto the thief's body.

Now that they could track the thief, those of the team who entered the museum - Kaldur, Robin, and Artemis - made their way out of the museum, while Kid Flash, Ms. Martian, and Superboy picked up Robin's tracer in the bio-ship. They quickly left the ship and started to follow the signal.

Meanwhile, the thief was now running from rooftop to rooftop, trying to get away from the museum as fast as possible. He smiled to himself as he looked to the bow that was in his hands. 'Not sure who this bow belongs to, but that's no matter; I just need its power to open the gateway,' the villain thought as a smirk spread across his face.

As he made his next attempt to jump from the rooftop, a roaring fire burst at the edge of the next rooftop. The thief began to panic as he drew closer to the flames. Moving quickly, he put his hand in front of him and cried, "_**Ventus**_**!**" As he finished, a mass a wind began to swirl from his palm and jettisoned towards the flames. The wind was able to put out the flames, but it had a consequence; the wind pushed him back and now was he unable to get to the next rooftop. He cursed as he was being pulled down by the force of gravity.

The sorcerer reacted quickly and used a more powerful wind spell, _**ventus turris**_, to slow down his decent. Once he was safely on the ground, he looked around and glared in every direction he turned. He knew someone was following him but he had no idea where they might be. However, his question was answered when a fireball came hurtling towards him. With only seconds to spare, he was able to barrel-roll out of the way and glared in the direction from which it came. Standing about 15 yards away was a pair of young teens staring at the thief. Getting back to his feet, the thief dusted himself off and addressed the young teens.

"Alright kiddies, get out of my way before I have to hurt, and as much as I would love to kill you two, I've got a time schedule to keep."

Gathering a small amount of magic in his palms, he throws the orbs at the two teens. However, to his surprise, orbs of fire appeared and flew towards his orbs of magic. As the two forces collided, an explosion goes off and covers the area in a thick smoke. Taking this as a chance of escape, the thief started to run away from the two teens. Once he took a few steps, he hits something extremely hard.

The force of his collision caused the thief to fall backwards and sees that there is a barrier surrounding him on all sides. Growling under his breath, he gets up and faces his palms to the barrier. "_**Fulgur!**_" For just a split second nothing happens, but then a highly charged bolt of lightning cuts through the air and barrels into one of the walls of the barrier.

"I wouldn't try that if I were you," the young female teen said, sounding rather cocky. While her warning came rather late, the thief's power release on the barrier had the added effect of magic nullification. After using a higher level spell within a magical nullification barrier, the thief was left panting, thinking he may have just met his match.

The younger male teen and his partner started making their way over to the convict, but stopped their approach as they heard the sounds of rapidly approaching footsteps. Thinking quickly, the thief thought of a plan of how to get the upper hand once again. "Quickly, my students! We must hurry and get out of here before someone catches us!" the thief called out. Just as soon as he finished, Superboy came around the corner and glared at the sight before him. From his point of view, it looked as if the two young teens were protecting the thief, and without any thought except stopping them from escaping, Superboy charged in.

The young woman, with ebony colored locks, glared at the intruder, and opened her palms facing Superboy. "Don't get in our way," she cried as a large fireball formed in her palms. The flaming orb took off a moment later and seemed to be aimed at Superboy. This didn't deter Superboy from his mission as he picked up speed and rammed the flaming orb. Another explosion went off and alerted the other members of the team that someone had found the thief.

Believing everything was taken care of, the raven haired teen let her guard down, and was shocked to see Superboy come out the smoke without a scratch on him. Finally close enough to strike, Superboy drew back his fist and slammed it against the barrier. The force of his blow held so much power that the caster of the barrier felt the psychic whiplash from it and was thrown several feet back. Having seen her partner thrown a few yards away, the other teen ran over to him to make sure he was okay. With the barrier gone, Superboy went to grab the thief, but realized too late that he had been set up.

The thief had made a hasty decision and took hold of the ancient bow. With the small amount of magic he had, he let it flow into the bow. Even with such a small amount of power, the bow began to give off a red glow. The thief gave Superboy a devilish grin as he drew back on the bow and a golden arrow began to form. Before Superboy could move to stop the villain, the arrow was shot from the bow and hit Superboy directly in the chest. The energy from the bow propelled Superboy nearly three times farther and harder than Superboy caused to the young man who formed the barrier.

The thief soon began to cackle, seeing his foes had been taken out so quickly. However, his feeling of relief ended quickly when the other members of the team came. Though he knew he was outnumbered, he still felt that, with the bow, he had a chance to get away. Quickly drawing the string back on the bow, he created the golden arrow once more. '_Let this arrow take out their leader,_' the thief thought as he let the arrow loose. The arrow responded to that thought and ripped the arrow apart as it guided itself to Aqualad.

Taking notice that the arrow was coming towards him, Kaldur dodged the arrow and charged the thief. With his back to the arrow, he never noticed how it changed its trajectory and came back for a second pass. Thankfully M'gann saw the arrow and lifted Kaldur out the way. As the arrow missed for the second time, Kid Flash, Artemis, and Robin tried to ambush the sorcerer.

Luckily the trickster saw them coming and used his renewing magic to bring a few items around them to attack the young heroes.

Once Kaldur was back on the ground, the arrow did as it had done before and soared towards him. This time, Kaldur was determined to beat the arrow. He pulled out his waterbearer powers and conjured a sword and shield and prepared for the arrow. Racing faster than what should have been impossible, the arrow made it to Kaldur's position in a few seconds. Seeing he wouldn't be able to break the arrow with his sword, he raised his shield in an attempt to stop the arrow.

This proved very ineffective as the arrow passed through his shield and struck him in the chest just as it had Conner.

As they heard Kaldur's cry of pain, the team looked to see him fall to the ground and the arrow sinking into his body.

The cry of the Atlantean brought the raven-haired heroine out of her stupor and looked to see the teammates of the strong one (Conner) were up against the ropes. Her temper that she strived to keep in check began to snap bit by bit. Her body slowly began to transform into the element in which she controlled.

"You, you bastard," the heroine screamed as a wave of intense heat rippled off her body in waves.

Feeling the flames behind him, the sorcerer's confidence dropped drastically. The girl's hair was now floating in the air; but it wasn't hair, it was pure fire. The once hazel-colored eyes were completely red, and her hands were covered in flames as well. The young woman looked like a flaming demon, and her sights were set on him. Knowing he was in for hell - literally speaking - he decided that now was a good time to make his getaway. Pointing down at the ground, he quickly said _**porta **__**domum**_.

The ground began to swirl and created a hole just big enough for him to get through. He quickly jumped in believing any witty banter may result in his death.

_TBC….._

* * *

**Okay so there's the first chapter. What do you think? I like it and it took a lot of Disney music to get me to write this._  
_**


End file.
